Maidens of Arda
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: Elrond and his family including Ellie visit Mirkwood shortly after Legolas's mother's death. Ellie meets Miriel, Legolas's younger sister. What will happen? A/N: Legolas has 3 older brothers and a younger sister.
1. Welcome to Mirkwood

Maidens of Arda By Manwathiel  
Themed from Teitho's July 2007 contest "Maidens of Middle Earth."**  
Characters:** Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Ellethana, Miriel, Arwen, Celebrian, Elrond, Thranduil, Glorfindel, Laurelin**  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Miriel, her brothers (not Legolas), Ellethana, Finna, and Ellie's parents; all the others belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.****  
Summery:** Ellethana is visiting Mirkwood for the first time and meets Legolas and his younger sister Miriel. This is just after Legolas and Miriel's mother's death. Ellie is about eleven (human years), and she and Arwen do not get along very well.  
**Elvish:** Ada - father  
Ammë / Naneth – mother  
Mellon-nin – my friend  
Mellon – friend  
Saluid – greetings  
Mae govannen – well met  
Im naer – I'm sorry  
Goheno nin – forgive me  
Hannon le – thank you  
Ion-nin – my son  
Le melon - I love you

Chapter 1: Welcome to Mirkwood

"Legolas! I'm bored. What should I do?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. Why did his sister always ask him? "I don't know what you should do. Go ask Ada!" he told her.

"Fine! I will. Or maybe I'll ask Naneth!" Her brother gasped. She stuck her tongue out at him. "And I'll tell Ada you aren't being helpful!" the Princess added as she pranced out of his room, grinning.

"Little sisters!" the Prince muttered under his breath. "Why did I have to be stuck with Miriel?"

"What did you say, mellon-nin?" Legolas turned around to find Elladan, or was it Elrohir? He still could not tell the twin sons of Elrond apart, even after many years of knowing them.

"I didn't say anything," Legolas lied. Why was he lying to his best friends? They had a younger sister, but they did not seem to mind her. "But why are you here?" he asked, conveniently changing the subject.

"You forgot, Legolas? That doesn't sound like you," Elrohir said.

"Yeah. Your Ada invited our Ada for a visit. It has been a long time since Ada has been here," Elladan added.

"Oops. I guess I did forget," Legolas said, blushing a little bit. "I've just been really busy with everything else going on. Maybe Miriel won't bother me since Arwen is here," he muttered to himself, putting his fingers up to his mouth.

"Legolas, are you nibbling your nails again?" Elrohir asked. He laughed as the blond elf quickly pulled his fingers out of his mouth and gave a sheepish smile.

"I do it sometimes when I get really nervous or stress out," Legolas replied. "Sorry," he added, once more subconsciously putting his hand up to his mouth.

"Legolas! You're doing again!" Elladan shouted. He jumped up and grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Shhh!" Legolas replied, putting a finger to his lips. "Ada gets really mad if we shout inside."

"Ada does that at home too," Elladan said.

"Let's do something," Elrohir said. He wanted to get Legolas's mind off his nails. "Let's go out to the practice fields." Both the other boys nodded, and soon all three of them were on their way.

* * *

"Ada! Is there anything I can do?"

"Miriel," her father said sternly. "First, we do no shout inside. Second, I want you to greet our guests. Have you seen your brother?"

"No, Ada. I haven't seen him. The last time I did see him, he was in his room," Miriel replied as she curtsied to Lord Elrond and his family (his wife Celebrían, sons Elladan and Elrohir, daughter Arwen, Glorfindel, and Erestor). She looked around for her friend Arwen, but had no luck in her search. "Lord Elrond," she asked, "is your daughter with you?"

"Yes, she is," the wise Elven Lord replied. "I do not know where she went," he added, looking around. Just then, Arwen stepped forward.

"Saluid, mellon-nin. It has been a long time," Arwen said. Miriel nodded, anxious to get off and do something with her friend. Arwen looked at her father, who nodded.

"Ellethana," Elrond whispered. "It is fine."

Glorfindel turned around and put his hand on a young girl's shoulder. "Ellethana," he said quietly, speaking in Silvan, "it's alright. They will not hurt you."

The girl shook her head. She was not ready to do this. "Arwen, you go on. I will find you later," she said softly, gently blinking back her tears. She gave her cousin a small smiled.

Arwen nodded and practically dragged Miriel away, rolling her eyes at the same time. She did not know if Ellie would come at all, but she really did not care. They did not get along very well.

Ellie really did want to go with the other girls, but she was not ready to do it yet. She looked at Master Elrond, who nodded. Someone understood how she felt.

* * *

A little while later, the twins and Legolas came in, laughing like crazy. Elladan had just told a story about Erestor and Glorfindel, and how annoyed they got with each other.

"Legolas!" The boy stiffened and stopped laughing at the sound of his father's voice. "Where have you been?"

"I… I was out practicing my archery, Ada," he stuttered.

"Well, we have guests, and I expect you to welcome them properly," the King replied.

"Yes, Ada," Legolas said obediently. He bowed to Lord Elrond and his family. Elladan and Elrohir started laughing again but were silenced with a stern glare from their father. Legolas looked at the group from Rivendell and saw a young girl he did not recognize.

"Legolas, may I introduce my adopted daughter Ellethana? She is living with us now," Lord Elrond said, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Mae govannen, Ellethana," he said. Ellethana looked down at her feet.

"She prefers to be called Ellie," Elladan said.

"Im naer, Ellie," Legolas said. He was biting his nails again. Would he ever stop? Hopefully Ada did not see him.

"That is alright," she whispered. "Ada Elrond, may I please go now?"

"Of course, Ellie," Elrond said as the young girl left quietly.

* * *

Ellethana walked down the quiet halls of Mirkwood, wondering why she did not stay with Celeborn and Galadriel in Lothlórien. Although she did not fit in there, she knew she would be welcomed by her mother's aunt. As she went to find her cousin, she fought to hold back her tears.

'_Why could I not have had a normal life like Finna?'_ she wondered to herself. _'She still lives with both of her parents in Lothlórien. It is not fair.'_

'_You know a "normal" life was not meant for you,'_ the voice inside her head replied. Ellie sighed. She knew this was true.

'_I know. I just wish…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Arwen's voice.

"Hi, Ellie," she said. "This is Miriel. Miriel, this is Ellie, and Ellie, this is Miriel."

"Hello, Miriel," Ellethana said in Silvan, the Wood elves' Tongue.

"Ellie's my adopted sister. She lives with us. She used to live in Lothlórien with Celeborn and Galadriel after her…" Arwen would have gone on but was stopped short when Ellethana elbowed her in the side. "What was that for?" Arwen shouted.

"Please, mellon-nin," Miriel said. "Don't shout. Ada gets really mad."

"Sorry. But why did you just slap me, Ellie?" Arwen asked.

"Goheno nin, Arwen. I did not slap you; I elbowed you," Ellie said with a smile at Miriel. "I was upset, and well, I did not want you to tell anyone about it," she added, glaring at her cousin. "Anyways, we are only second cousins."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to upset you like that. I know how sa…" Once more, Arwen was stopped short by a glare from her cousin.

"That is alright. You just forgot. Everyone does," Ellie replied. Arwen got annoying very easily, and the two girls did not get along very well. Her brothers also got annoying very easily. Thinking suddenly of them, she wondered where they were.

* * *

"Forgive me, Ada," Legolas said. Unfortunately, his father did see him. Then Legolas said something he should not have.

Thranduil nodded. Would Legolas ever know how much he hurt? "You are dismissed. Do not forget the feast tonight, ion-nin."

"Yes, Ada. I won't," Legolas replied, anxious to get away from his father. He knew when his father was upset with him; it happened often enough, but he did not understand why the King always took it out on him. It got annoying after a while.

He followed Elladan and Elrohir to his room, thinking about the "old" days, when his mother had been alive. Naneth had always been able to make things right, and often she had saved the young prince from his father's wrath by sending him to do other things. "I miss her so much," he whispered to himself.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" Elrohir asked, dropping back to walk beside his friend. The younger of the twins had heard Legolas say something, but he did not want to pry. Elrond had taught him a lesson about that. If Legolas wanted to share what was wrong, then he would; Elrohir would not force him to.

"I was just thinking about my Naneth, Elrohir," Legolas said softly. Elrohir smiled understandingly. That made Legolas annoyed. How could Elrohir understand his pain? It had only been a few months since his mother had been killed by orcs, and no one else understood. He missed her very much. "I'm sorry, mellon-nin. I'm probably no fun right now."

"It's okay," Elladan said as he slowed down and walked with his brother and friend. Legolas shook his head.

"I shouldn't be talking about her. Ada doesn't permit it anymore," he muttered aloud. He could feel his face damp with tears, but why should he care? Naneth was the only one who really understood him, and she was gone.

"Something else is bothering you, mellon-nin."

"Perhaps, Ro," he responded, using Elrohir's nickname.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I can handle it," he snapped. Both the twins stopped because the twelve-year-old prince never snapped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay, Legolas. We understand," Elrohir said, trying to show his sympathy towards his friend.

"How could you? Have you ever lost someone you love before?" He had forgotten the rule about not shouting inside. And he was biting his nails. Again.

"No, I haven't. I don't know what it feels like personally, but I know someone who does," Elrohir replied.

"Our adopted sister/cousin Ellie," Elladan added, answering Legolas's questioning look.

"How?" was all the blonde elf could manage.

"Her parents were…"

"Boys, what are you doing?" came a deep voice behind them. The twins turned around to find their father standing behind them with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Ada," Elladan replied. Elrond raised his eyebrow a little bit higher. "Okay. We were talking about Ellie."

"What were you saying about her?"

"Just telling Legolas that she understands his pain, Ada," Elrohir answered.

"I hope she would not be upset if she heard what you boys said," Elrond replied. "You know she has delicate feelings."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Ada. We wouldn't hurt her feelings on purposed," the older twin said.

"Alright. Just be nice and do not forget about the feast tonight, my sons," their father reminded them as he walked out of Legolas's room.

* * *

Ellethana followed Arwen and Miriel down the halls to Miriel's room. When they got there, she gasped. The room looked just like a tree! It was decorated to seem like one was in a tree.

"Miriel!" she burst out. "I love your room! It is beautiful!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Hannon le, Ellie," Miriel replied. "I do like it."

"Who helped you decorate it, Miriel?" Arwen asked. "You've changed it since I last visited a few years ago."

When Arwen asked who had helped her decorate the room, Miriel drew in a sharp breath. How could she tell her friend without opening up her wound that she had finally managed to begin closing?

"Miriel, did you hear me?" Arwen asked. "Who helped you redecorate?"

The young princess blinked. How could she answer the question without seeming rude?

Ellie looked at Miriel. _'Are those tears?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Arwen must not have seen them. Should I tell her?'_ Ellie wanted to tell her cousin about the Princess's tears but was not sure if Miriel would want her to.

"Arwen! Is it not obvious that Miriel does not want to answer that question? Can you not see that it is upsetting to her?" Ellethana asked in a loud voice. "I am sorry, Miriel," she added in Silvan. "I know your Adar does not like it when we shout inside."

"That's okay," Miriel responded, happy that the other girl came to her rescue. "Thank you," she added, speaking the Silvan dialect.

Arwen glared at them. She did not understand the Silvan dialect of Elvish very well and hated it when her cousin spoke it.

Ellie laughed when she saw Arwen's glare. She knew very well that her cousin did not understand Silvan, for they rarely spoke it in Rivendell. They spoke Common or Sindarin. Sindarin was Ellie's second language, and after living in Imladris for a couple of years, the young girl could speak it pretty fluently.

"No problem, although we should change to Common or Sindarin, before Arwen explodes!" Ellethana replied, grinning and laughing.

"Okay, although it is fun to annoy her, isn't it, mellon-nin?" Miriel said.

"Of course it is, Miriel, but I would not want her to explode!" This comment brought another round of laughter from the two girls, but it was soon ended when the Lady Celebrían walked in.

"Girls! What are you doing?" she asked as she surveyed the three, two laughing and the other sitting there just glaring at them. "Arwen, what's wrong?"

"They're being mean, Ammë!" Arwen complained. "They were talking in Silvan! And they wouldn't stop!"

Celebrían sighed. Although she knew this dialect of Elvish, Elrond had over-ruled her when she tried to insist that their children should learn it. So Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen had not learned it.

"Arwen, it is okay. Don't worry about it. Now, I just wanted to remind you girls that there is a feast in an hour. Miriel, your father expects you to be dressed up," Arwen's mother continued. "Arwen and Ellie, your father and I expect you two to be nicely dressed also."

"Yes, Celebrían," Ellethana replied. "We will," she added, glaring at her cousin.

"Thank you. And Miriel, I'm so sorry about your mother. I wish I could have done more to help," Celebrían added as she walked out.

After she left, Arwen and Ellie looked at Miriel. "What did Ammë mean, Miriel?" Arwen asked.

"What do you mean, Arwen?" the younger girl asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"Come on, Miriel. You know what I mean," Arwen replied, not noticing the tears coming from Miriel's sky-blue eyes.

'_Her eyes, Ellie,'_ she thought. _'The tears. The sadness. That look. You know it, do you not?'_ Ellie covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

'_No!'_ she replied mentally, knowing it was a full lie. Scenes flashed though her mind. A young girl crying. The look. Tears. Loneliness. Death. Her parents. Finna. Her playing with Finna. Them laughing at a sleepover. Going home in the morning, just to find out that her father had been killed. Her mother's death. Moving to Rivendell. All the fights with Arwen. More tears.

She gasped when she saw the orcs. The orcs marching. And killing. And hurting innocent elves. Separating families. Innocent families like hers. And even though she had not been there, she saw orcs killing her father and Sidhion.

"Ellie, are you okay?" She looked up to find Arwen looking at her. She nodded, knowing once more that it was a lie.

'_You know you are lying. And you know those feelings I am talking about.'_

"NO!" she shouted without thinking.

"Ellie," Miriel said gently. "It's alright."

"No. No, it is not," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper and her tears spilling out.

Arwen was not surprised to hear her cousin speaking in Silvan. Ellie usually did that when she was upset or something.

Ellie took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to get ready for tonight. Would you kindly show me to my room, Miriel?" she asked formally, still speaking in Silvan.

"Of course," Miriel replied. "Follow me," she added, changing back to Sindarin for Arwen.

"Hannon le," Ellie responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were having a grand time arguing with each other. They thought it was lovely and did not notice it was extremely annoying to Legolas.

Legolas sighed. They were at it again. "If you'll excuse me," he said, "I have some things to do before tonight." Elladan and Elrohir did not even stop arguing.

"Whatever," he muttered as he walked out of the guest room the twins were staying in. "Nobody cares. Except Naneth," he whispered. "Except her. She always understood and cared."

Legolas was still having trouble getting over the fact that his mother was dead. He just could not believe it. He wiped a tear that fell from his blue eyes. _'I will not cry,'_ he thought to himself. _'I must be strong! But it is so hard. How can I go to the feast tonight and act like Naneth never existed? She was always there for me. Whenever I needed her. She always had the answers. I really miss her. But I will not cry! I cannot. Ada would not approve.'_

He tried to convince himself of this but had no luck. The tears kept streaming down his face. _'I'd better get to my room before Ada sees me.'_ He bumped into someone.

"Oh. I am sorry," came a young girl's voice.

"That's alright," Legolas replied, looking up to see whom it was. Ellie, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Forgive me." Why was she dressed up?

She nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern on her face. Legolas nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a weak smile. But was he really?

Ellie looked over the boy. He had been crying; anyone could see that. Why could she not comfort him? Why was he crying in the first place? Was there anything she could do to help?

"If you will excuse me, Master Legolas," she said, "I was on my way to the feast."

The feast! He had forgotten all about it! He would have to hurry to be ready in time. "I must go get ready, my lady," he said as he rushed off towards his room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Legolas entered to dining room, dressed in his formal robes.

"Oh brother," he muttered under his breath when he saw his father. Thranduil did not look happy.

"You are late, Legolas," the King said, glaring at his son.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I forgot about tonight, and…" Legolas searched for something to say. Something. Anything. His father held up his hand, a sign for Legolas to stop.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at him and then at each other. All three of them burst out laughing. Legolas quickly placed a hand over his mouth and stopped. The twins stopped a moment later with another glare from their father.

Miriel looked at her brother. Where was his circlet of silver that their father had given him? He should be wearing it. She was wearing hers. Why was he not wearing his? Why would he disobey? Maybe he just forgot. Yes. That had to be it.

Legolas's hand went up to his head. Where was it? His face fell. He must have forgotten to put it on when he was getting ready. "Ada, may I please be excused for a moment?" he asked.

"Why?" Thranduil responded.

"I… uh… forgot something," Legolas replied.

"Alright." The King sighed. _'Be patient,'_ he told himself.

Legolas ran out of the room as quickly as he could. He knew he only had a minute. He grabbed his 'crown' and fit it onto his head. Then he turned and ran back out.

* * *

Ellethana watched as Legolas sat down beside his father. He had something silver on his head now. What was it? Whatever it was, it was really pretty. It looked like his sister's. She looked at Master Elrond. He was wearing his normal headpiece. Celebrían was wearing a golden circlet.

Ellie looked around. She saw Miriel sitting on the other side of the King, and Arwen was sitting next to her mother. Ellie found herself seated on the other side of Arwen, next to Lord Elrond. On the other side of Elrond sat the twins. Glorfindel sat next to them, and on his other side there was Erestor. All around the rest of the table sat other wood elves that Ellie did not know.

"Ada," Arwen said, "I don't feel good."

"Alright, Arwen," her father said. "You may be excused."

"Hannon le, Ada," she replied. Ellie watched as her cousin left the room.

"Is something wrong, Ellethana?" Elrond asked.

"No," Ellie replied quietly. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all," she muttered to herself.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" he asked.

She nodded. "Nothing."

"Ellethana, it is alright if something is bothering you," Celebrían said. "Is it Arwen?"

Ellie nodded, tears filling her eyes once more. "Yes," was all she said. She could not say any more. Elrond understood and nodded. Sometimes his daughter could be rude.

Celebrían looked at her husband. Someone needed to tell Arwen. He nodded and shook his head at the same time.

"Elrond, are you getting one of your headaches?" Celebrían asked when he put his head in his hands. He nodded.

"Yes. I think I will retire to our room for the night," he replied.

"May I please be excused, Celebrían?" Ellie asked. "I am not hungry anymore."

"Is there something else, dear?" she asked. Ellie was not telling a lie, but she also was not telling the entire truth.

Ellethana nodded. "I am tired, and I need some time alone, if that is alright with you, Auntie."

"Of course, Ellie. I will come and visit you later," Celebrían replied.

* * *

Miriel watched as her two friends left the feast. Why did they leave? She wished she could leave. But, being the Princess, she was not allowed to go anywhere.

"Ada," she said, "I'm full. May I be excused?"

Her father sighed. Now Miriel too? Just a few moments ago, Legolas had asked if he could leave. And now Miriel wanted to also? He knew both of them were introverted, but they could usually make it through the night without having to leave. Now if Caunion was in Mirkwood, he might have an excuse to leave. His second eldest son was often out journeying, in lands far away. His oldest son Aranhil was visiting Lothlórien and would be gone for many more days. He had one other son, other than Legolas, Turin, who was patrolling the southern borders of Mirkwood. Miriel was his only daughter, and he loved her very much.

"Alright, Miriel. You may be excused," he finally replied.

"Ada! If she can leave, then why can't I?" Legolas complained.

"Legolas, you were late tonight. And you are the Prince," his father replied. Legolas rolled his eyes. He had three older brothers.

"Ada! What about my older brothers? Isn't Caunion a prince? And what about Aranhil? And Turin? Why aren't they here?" he asked, just a little bit annoyed with his father. The twins looked over at Legolas and snickered. He glared at them.

"Yes, they are princes too. But you are the one who is here right now. And you know the answer to your last question. Turin is out on patrol, and Aranhil and Caunion are out journeying. You are too young to do any of those things right now, ion-nin," Thranduil explained.

Legolas leaned on the table. "Will I always be too young?" he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Ada. May I please be excused? I'm really tired right now," Legolas said. The King nodded. He had no clue as to why he was giving in. Maybe it was because of Legolas's look or maybe his tone of voice. But whatever it was, he had let his son go.

* * *

Ellethana lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was lonely and wished she had stayed in Lothlórien with Galadriel.

'_Maybe writing something will help,'_ she thought. She went over to her things and picked up her journal.

Dearest Butterfly,

We are now in Mirkwood, and I am very lonely. I am also bored. I wonder if I would be happier if I had stayed in Lothlórien. As much as I like Mirkwood, it is not the same as home. What is home anyways? Is it Lothlórien, where I have lived for most of my life? Or is it Rivendell, where I have no friends? I think I am more at home in Lothlórien, with Auntie Galadriel. I mean, Imladris is nice, but… I do not have any friends there. In Lothlórien, I had a few friends like Finna, and Tawariell. And I like the forest. And well, this forest is not the same. They do not sleep in the trees, like we did at home, and I miss Ada and Ammë! Why did they have to die?

She paused. Who could answer that question? Galadriel had done her best, and so had Elrond and Celebrían. Even Celeborn, who disliked her family, had tried to explain it. Why was she not content with their answers? The tears just came and would not stop falling.

It was hard to explain. And what had happened to Legolas and Miriel's mother? Celebrían had said something about her earlier that afternoon, but nobody else would say anymore. What had happened? Did she die? Or did something else happen?

She had way too many questions and no answers. She would ask Miriel about her mother, but it seemed that the young girl did not want to talk about it. Maybe someone else would know. But who could she ask? Not Arwen, that was for sure. Perhaps Celebrían? Maybe. Lord Elrond also knew a lot about people. Maybe he would know.

* * *

Elrond's headache had left him soon after he went to his room. He then decided to check on Arwen. He walked down the hall to his daughter's room. She was lying on her bed, asleep.

Arwen was not really asleep but had decided to pretend when she saw her father walk in. Her eyes were open, but she was extremely tired. They had traveled most of the day from Lothlórien, and any travel made her tired. She breathed deeply like she did when she was asleep.

Arwen stirred. She had hoped her father would leave when he saw her asleep.

"Ada," she moaned gently, her eyes closing slowly.

"Hush, dear. It is all right. I am here," he soothed. "I am here."

* * *

When her father excused her, Miriel went straight to her room to relax. The ten-year-old princess was tired of always having to be perfect. If it had not been so dark outside, she would have gone out to climb some trees. She did, however, change out of her nice clothes and into something more comfortable things for bed. If only Naneth were alive. She would not have made Miriel attend the feast, and she would make sure Legolas was nicer to his sister. Naneth had always made things right between the two youngest siblings. And sometimes, that could be very difficult.

"_Stop it, Legolas!" A little girl's voice could be heard throughout the Halls of Mirkwood. _

"_But why, Miriel? This is so much fun!" The six-year-old girl growled. _

'Of all the older brothers in the world, why Legolas?'_ she thought. She had four older brothers, and all of them loved to tease her. Especially Legolas. He was only two years older than she was, while the next oldest one was six years older than she was. Caunion, the second oldest, was fifteen, and Aranhil, the oldest, was nineteen. Aranhil was almost never around. _

"_Na na!" Legolas said, a wicked grin on his face. He was being especially mean today. Even at eight years of age, the youngest prince was a pain. _

"_Help!" Miriel muttered quietly, hoping her brother would not hear. _

"_What did you just say?" he asked. _

"_Nothing! Now leave me alone!" she shouted. "You smell like an orc," she whispered as quietly as she could, really hoping this time he did not hear. How annoying could he be? "I hate having you as my older brother," she added. _

"_I can hear everything you're saying, Miriel! And I'm going to tell Ada!" Legolas yelled. Legolas ran off in the direction of the throne room. Miriel knew she was in trouble. She ran off to her room, trying to hide from the anger she knew was coming. _

'Oh no,'_ she thought when she heard footsteps outside. The door slowly opened, and in walked her mother, Laurelin. She did not look very happy. _

"_Miriel," she asked, "would you care to explain what was going on with Legolas?" _

_The princess shook her head, hoping her mother would not make her. "Not really," she said. _

"_Alright then," Laurelin replied. "If you are sure." _

_*****_

_A little while later, Legolas and Miriel were arguing and fighting once more. _

"_Naneth! Miriel slapped me!" _

"_Naneth! Legolas hit me!" _

"_Alright. I want to hear what happened from both of you. And no interrupting each other, okay?" Both the siblings nodded. "Miriel?" _

_Miriel then gave an account of what had happened. This fight was a continuation of the argument earlier that morning. "But he hit me first!" she finished. _

"_That's so not true, Naneth! She hit me first!" Legolas exclaimed. _

"_Now you tell me what happened, Legolas," their mother replied. _

_Legolas's story was pretty much the same as his sister's, except for one thing. He blamed her, as he usually did. This was no surprise for the Queen, who had taken care of things like this many times before. She knew exactly what to do. _

"_Legolas, go to your room, and Miriel, come with me," she said. _

"_Why do I have to go my room, Naneth?" Legolas complained. "It's not fair!" _

"_I know. But that is the way it has to be," Laurelin replied. Miriel laughed. "I would not be doing that if I were you, young lady. Do not think you will get off so easily. In fact, both of you may go to your rooms. I will talk with you later." _

_Miriel stopped laughing immediately. Her mother did not talk like that very often, but when she did, Miriel knew to behave. That usually meant the problem would go to their father. _

"_I also would not be laughing if I were you either, Legolas," their mother warned. "Now you may both go to your rooms." _

_*****_

_The King solved the problem very soon. They were both grounded for a week and had to sit next to each other at meals without arguing. If they failed, Thranduil would make punishment two weeks. That threat made them behave better than ever. _

"I miss Naneth," Miriel muttered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "She always made everything perfect."

"I miss her too," said a voice from behind her. She turned around to find her brother.

"What are you doing here, and how long have you have you been in my room?" she demanded to know.

"I came to apologize about this morning, Miriel. I'm sorry I was rude to you," Legolas replied. "I was upset, and when you mentioned Naneth, well…" his voice trailed off, and he blinked back tears. "I really miss her."

"I know, and I really miss her too. A lot, Legolas. And I want to talk about her with somebody, but Ada won't allow it. Who can I talk to?" Miriel asked.

"I don't know, Miriel. But I want to talk about her too," Legolas said.

"Why did she have to die? That's not fair," Miriel whispered so quietly that Legolas had to strain his elven ears to hear.

"I don't know, Miriel," her brother replied once more. He gathered her into a hug. How could he help Miriel understand if he did not understand himself?

"Why won't Ada talk about her? And why won't he let us talk about her? Naneth always said it helps to talk about it, didn't she, Legolas?" his sister asked.

"Miriel, I don't know why Ada won't let us talk about her, but she _did_ say that a lot. I think Ada won't talk about her because… because…" Legolas's voice trailed off as he blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out of his clouded blue eyes.

"Because why?" Miriel asked again, choking on her words.

"He loved her a lot, Miriel. That I know. And her death has been hard on him; we have to give him time. Perhaps he will permit us to talk of her later," Legolas tried to explain. He could tell he was not doing a very good job. "Give him a little bit longer, Miriel," he added as he walked towards the door.

"Give who a little bit longer, Legolas?" a voice asked. Legolas looked up and Miriel turned around to find their father.

"Nothing, Ada," Legolas replied. If Thranduil found out what and who they had been talking about… then they were both in huge trouble.

"Nothing, ion-nin?" the King asked. He looked at his daughter, who had obviously been crying. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her eyes were puffy and red. His gaze rested on his son. The young prince was trying his hardest to hold back his tears that had filled his normally clear blue eyes.

"Nothing," Legolas confirmed. His hand subconsciously went to his mouth, and his fingers sneaked inside.

"Legolas!" his father said sharply. The boy quickly pulled his fingers away and held his hands behind his back. He somehow always managed to get in trouble for that.

"Sorry, Ada," he said. Miriel giggled, and Legolas glared. "May I go to my room?" he asked, still glaring at his sister.

Thranduil paused. Then he nodded. His son needed some time alone. Anyone who looked at the prince could see that. Legolas was still trying to hold back his tears.

"Thank you, Ada," Legolas replied, relieved his father was letting him go. He walked out slowly, still holding his hands behind his back.

* * *

Legolas walked to his room, upset with himself. Why could he not refrain himself from biting his nails? Why? He had not done it for several years, but he had surprisingly picked it up a few months ago. When… that had to be it!

Why did she have to die? Why did she leave when he really needed her? And why were they not allowed to talk about her? Miriel wanted to talk too. Why did Ada not understand? Naneth always said talking about things helped, so why was Ada not permitting her name to be spoken aloud? That was probably what bothered Legolas most about his mother's death. If Ada would allow them to talk about her, it might not be so hard to accept. When it had first happened, no one had wanted to talk about it. It had been too horrible. After about a month, Legolas had started talking about her and was yelled at by his father. A few days later, Miriel wanted to talk about it. Now all of them wanted to, except Thranduil. And he would not permit it.

Anyways, no one else could know his secret. Especially not his father. For Ada would get extremely mad if he found out the real reason.

* * *

Celebrían walked silently towards Ellie's room. What was wrong with the young girl? She cared deeply about her cousin's only child and hated it when Ellie was like this. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a miserable voice.

"It's just me, Ellethana dear," Cele said. Ellie got up and opened the door. "What's wrong, Ellie?" she asked when she saw the girl's face. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were red, and they still had tears in them.

Why did Celebrían have to ask her that? Why? "Nothing is wrong, Auntie Celebrían," Ellie replied quietly.

"Are you sure, dear? You can tell me."

Ellethana sighed. Why? "I… I… I do not know what," she whispered.

"It's Arwen, isn't it?" Ellie nodded. "But there is something else. Ellie?"

"What happened to Miriel and Legolas's mother?" she asked after she nodded.

"Laurelin was killed," Celebrían said. She did not know whether she should say what her friend was killed by. It might upset Ellie even more.

"By what, Celebrían?" Ellie asked. Now she had to tell the girl.

"By orcs," she said softly. Almost immediately, Celebrían regretted telling the young girl. Ellie's eyes grew wide at the mention of those foul creatures, and tears started to fall.

'_Miriel, I know your pain,'_ she thought to herself. The next time she saw the princess, she would tell her. "I am sorry, Celebrían," Ellethana said.

"No, no, it's alright, darling. Your parent's death has been hard on you. No wonder you feel this way."

Ellie knew her mother's death had been hard on Celebrían too. She and Wilwarin had been best friends as they grew up, but then Elrond had come and married Celebrían and they went to Lord Elrond's home in Rivendell, while her own mother had stayed and gotten married later.

Celebrían pulled the girl into a hug. She could tell Ellie needed one. "Ellie, maybe you should go talk to Miriel, without Arwen around. My guess is that the princess is in her room. Now might be a good time, because Arwen is probably asleep. Travel always makes her tired," Cele explained.

"Are you sure, Auntie?" Ellie asked. She was not sure how the young princess would respond to a near stranger asking about her mother.

"Yes, I'm sure, dear. You should go and ask her. My guess is that she is experiencing some of the same things you did when your parents died."

"But I do not know how Miriel would respond, Auntie. What if she is mad?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Celebrían said with a smile. "Come on, I'll go with you."

"Okay," Ellie said quietly. She still was not sure she wanted to do this, but she could do it for Celebrían.

* * *

Miriel sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Why was Ada so upset with her? What had she done? She heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Celebrían and Ellie, dear," came the voice of her mother's friend.

"Come in," Miriel replied. Celebrían walked in and looked at the young girl. Why did one so small have to go through so much? It was not fair.

"Miriel dear," Celebrían started, but then she stopped. What should she say? What could she say to ease the princess's grief? "Ellie would like to talk to you," she finally said.

Miriel looked up at the dark-haired elf. She, too, had tears on her cheeks. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… I… understand your pain," Ellethana said quietly. She was not sure why she had just said that, especially to someone she barely knew. Then she looked at Miriel. She knew. The younger girl was suffering, that is why she told her. Ellie hated it when others suffered, especially from things like orcs.

"You… you… do?" Miriel asked. She looked up at Ellie, trying to figure out how the girl could understand the pain and hurt of losing someone close to her.

"Tell her, Ellie," Celebrían said gently. "She understands. I do not think she will be like Arwen when she finds out, dear."

Ellethana nodded. "My… my… my Ada was killed by orcs. And…and…" She stopped. She could not go on.

"My Naneth was killed by orcs too. She and Ada went away for some time, and when they came back, Naneth had been hurt by orcs," Miriel whispered. It was hard for her to talk about it, since her father had not allowed anyone to speak of her anymore. And if Ada did find out that she was talking about the Queen… she did not even want to think of the consequences.

"Miriel, Ellie, it's all right," Cele said quietly. "Everything will be just fine. Trust me. And Miriel, soon your father will be able to talk about it," she said as she left the two girls alone.

Ellie nodded. She was sort of over the fact that her parents were never coming back. It had been a long time, about four years since they died. "Miriel," she said, gently putting her hand on the other girl's arm. "Just like Auntie said, it will turn up all right. I know from experience."

"Ellie, why do you live with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían?" Miriel asked. "Have you always lived in Rivendell?"

Ellie sighed. "No, I have not always lived in Rivendell; my father was from there, but when he married my mother, he moved to Lothlórien. I lived there all of my life, moving to Rivendell when I was ten, so about a year ago. Not very many elves speak Silvan, so I only really talk to Auntie Celebrían, Master Elrond, and Glorfindel."

"How old were you when your father was killed? If you don't mind answering," Miriel said.

"I was about seven when Ada was killed by orcs," Ellethana replied softly. "And then, a few months later, Ammë died."

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Miriel said. There were tears streaming down both girls' cheeks.

'"That is okay. It was not your fault my parents died. Ada was killed, and Ammë loved him so much that she just could not live without him. She just kind of gave up on life. Auntie Galadriel said she died of grief. The pain of losing Ada was too much," Ellie said quietly.

"I know. It's been a few months since Naneth died, and Ada still won't talk about her. And she always said it helped to talk about something if it bothers you," Miriel said softly. "I don't understand."

"I know. It is hard to lose some one so close to you, is it not?" Ellie asked. Miriel nodded. Both girls understood that much. "At least you still have your Ada, Miriel. Both my parents died."

"Did you know your Ammë was going to die soon?" Miriel asked.

"I was young, so I did not fully understand. But about a month after Ada was killed, I noticed a change in Ammë. She would not eat, and she slept even less than usual. One night I had a dream that Ada was still alive and he had come back, but when I told Ammë about it, she just started to cry and hold me. She did not talk very much, and she did not work. She was a healer, trained by one of Lord Elrond's own students. The last thing she said to me was 'I love you, Ellethana.' "Ellie took a deep, shaky breath. "That was four days before she died. She was much too thin; she would not even eat when Auntie Galadriel brought her special food! It broke her aunt's heart to see her niece lying like that, so lifeless, so sad. I do not think there was one day when she did not cry after Ada's death."

"Was there anyone with your Ada when he was killed?" Miriel asked quietly.

"Yes. Ashiaro and Sidhion. Sidhion was killed too, and Ashiaro escaped with nothing but a hurt arm," Ellie said. "Ashiaro has been like an older brother to me ever since," she added in a whisper.

"When Ada came home, it was very late. They had been gone for many days, and the last thing I remember Naneth saying to me was that she loved me and they would be back in a few days. I didn't want her to go. And neither did any of my brothers," Miriel said, choking on her tears.

"Miriel, how many brothers do you have?" Ellie asked, wanting to change the subject to something happier.

"Let me see, there's Aranhil, Caunion, Turin, and Legolas. That's four older brothers. And I'm the only girl. And the youngest," Miriel replied. "How many in your family?"

"Just me," Ellethana said. "I was an only child, and so was my mother. My father has a younger brother, but they rarely talked. I do not think they liked each other very much. But then when I moved to Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen became like my brothers and sister. Even if I do not like Arwen very much," she muttered to herself. "And of course, there is Ashiaro."

"Wow. I wish I could have been an only child. Do you like living in Rivendell?" Miriel asked.

"I do not know. My Sindarin still needs some work, so I mostly talk to Master Glorfindel. It is hard moving from one place to another. I like talking with Glorfindel and Auntie Celebrían, for they do not get mad at me when I speak in Silvan. Ada Elrond keeps trying to make me speak in Sindarin," she added with a grin. Miriel nodded.

"Ellie, it's getting late. Shouldn't we go to bed soon?" she asked.

"Maybe. I am not sure I want to be alone right now though," she replied quietly.

"Me neither," Miriel said. "Do you wanna stay here?"

* * *

Legolas sighed. His pain was growing with each passing day. Why could he not just get rid of it? Why was it taking so long? And when would his father finally be able to talk about his mother?

"Legolas," came a soft voice, "it has not been very long." He looked up to see one of his mother's good friends, the Lady Celebrían. She smiled.

"I know. But it hurts so much," he replied.

"I know it does, Legolas. I hurt too. Your Adar is hurting a lot. Be patient with him. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Trust me. Life will get better. I promise, Legolas," she said gently. He nodded.

"I still hurt. When will the pain go away?" he asked.

"I don't know, Legolas. You lost someone dear to you. I am not sure if it will ever go away," Cele said softly. She sounded just like Naneth. Tears came pouring out of his eyes. She drew him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

"No, it's okay. You sounded just like Naneth, so I…"

"That's okay. I understand," she said. "I also lost a dear friend when she died. Ellethana knows how you feel. Have you talked to your sister?"

Legolas nodded. "I did. But then Ada came in and got mad."

Celebrían nodded. That definitely sounded like Thranduil. Why was he so insensitive to his children's pain? "Give him time. That's all he needs right now. Be patient with him. Have you tried talking to Lord Elrond about it, Legolas?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

Would Elrond mind her telling the prince? "He knows how you feel. He lost both of his parents at young age. And then he also lost his twin brother. He knows what it is like to lose someone so close, Legolas. Another person who might be able to help you is Glorfindel. I know he has helped Ellie with many of her problems. Remember, Legolas, there still are elves here who love you," Celebrían said as she walked out. But before she did, she walked over and gave Legolas a hug.

"How can I help Ada if I still hurt so much? Or Miriel. This is really hard on her too. And she's younger than I am," Legolas said to no one. "Naneth," he whispered, "how much we need you."

Legolas hated thinking about his mother, especially at night. Because that meant he was usually up for most of the night if he started thinking about her.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Legolas?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Perhaps, Dan," the prince replied, tears streaming down his face.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked gently.

"Nothing, Ro," Legolas replied quietly. He did not want to talk to the twins at that moment. He did not know who he wanted to talk to, if anybody.

"Come, Legolas. It is something, for you are crying. You would not be crying if it were nothing, mellon-nin," Elladan said.

"Well maybe I am!" the blond elf snapped. Both twins stared. "I… I… I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I've been rude to Miriel, I was late for the feast, and I've been biting my nails again. What's wrong with me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Does it have something to do with your Naneth?" Elrohir asked as gently as possible.

Legolas nodded. "Perhaps."

"Everything will be alright," Elladan replied, placing his hand on the other elf's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, somewhat annoyed. Everyone who had heard about his mother had been saying things like that, and it annoyed him to no end. He hated it. Why did everyone think life would be perfect?

"No, I'm not completely sure. But I do know that bad things happen, and good things come, Legolas," Elrohir answered. "Ellie understands," he muttered.

His brother heard him. "Yes," he said louder, "she knows. She understands. And so would Ada."

Elrohir glared at his twin. Legolas had to smile. The twins were always doing something like this. It was quite amusing. Elladan glared back.

"Alright. I get the point. But it has been really hard on all of us. Aranhil, Caunion, and Turin are lucky. They don't have to stay here while Ada is mad. They can leave, go do anything they want," Legolas said, his voice holding a different tone than the twins had ever heard him use.

"Are you jealous, Legolas?"

"No!" Elrohir raised his eyebrow. Legolas let out a small laugh, for Elrohir looked just like his father when he did that. "Maybe. Yes, I am. I mean, they can go off whenever they want to get away from Ada's moods. He has been awfully moody since Naneth died. I… I wish I could do that too," Legolas replied.

"Do what?" Elladan asked.

"Leave," the prince whispered quietly. "But I can't. I'm too young. Will I always be too young?" he muttered to himself.

"Why are you too young?" Elrohir asked.

"I am only twelve, Elrohir. Ada says I cannot leave until I am at least fifteen. I wish to leave now though," he replied.

"It will be alright, Legolas. Your father will get over it eventually," Elladan said.

"When?" Legolas asked.

"Soon, I hope," Elrohir replied.

"Hey, do you want to have a sleep over in our room tonight?" Elladan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Legolas said. "What harm could that be?" Elrohir grinned. Just the thing they needed to get their younger friend's mind of his mother.


	2. Forgiveness

Chapter 2

The next morning, Legolas awoke to find himself next to the twins. He had forgotten for a moment that they had had a sleep over in the twins' guest room the previous night. Last night. What a disaster. He would be lucky if his father did not mention it, although that was an extremely small possibility. He hoped his father had not come looking for him in his room last night.

"Boy, it is time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon," came a voice Legolas recognized as Lord Elrond's.

"Yes, Ada," two sleepy voices replied.

"Yes, Lord Elrond," Legolas said at the same time.

"Ah, good morning, Legolas," Elrond said. "What are you doing here?"

"The twins and I had a sleep over," the prince explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"I do not. It is your father I worry about, ion-nin," the Elf Lord replied. Legolas smiled. 'My son.' It felt good to have someone calling him that who actually cared about him.

"Yes, I know." He paused. "Ada Elrond," he added. Elrond smiled.

"Ada, do we have to go to breakfast?" Elladan asked.

"Why, ion-nin?" Elrond asked in return.

"I'm not hungry," the older twin replied.

"Well, I am," Elrohir said. "Let's go!" he added enthusiastically.

* * *

Miriel woke up and looked around her room. It seemed different. Then she remembered. The girl Ellie had stayed with her that night. All the memories of her mother came rushing back to her. She hated it when this happened.

"Miriel, it is time to wake up, dear," Celebrían said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"All right," Miriel replied sleepily. "Time to greet the day with a smile."

"Good morning, Auntie," Ellie said as her eyes came into focus.

"Good morning, Ellethana," Celebrían replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Miriel and I had a sleep over because neither of us wanted to sleep alone last night, Celebrían," Ellie answered.

"I see. I am fine with that, although I cannot answer for her father," Cele said.

* * *

Breakfast conversations were strained that morning. Legolas was upset with his father, Miriel was mad at her brother, and Arwen was angry with Ellie. They were not talking at all. Ellethana would not talk to anyone save Lord Elrond, Celebrían, Glorfindel, and Miriel.

"Legolas, I will speak with you after breakfast," Thranduil said.

"Yes, Ada," Legolas replied, his eyes on the ground. Miriel giggled but stopped at a glare from her father.

"You too, Miriel," he added, glaring at both of them.

"Yes, Ada," the girl replied. Elrohir glanced at Legolas then burst out laughing. He, too, was silenced by a glare from his father. Elladan just sat silently at the table, picking at his food.

Ellethana glanced around the table. This time it was a smaller company consisting of the King, Legolas, Miriel, Lord Elrond, Celebrían, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, and herself. She looked at Miriel and saw the princess looking down at her plate and start eating. She then looked towards the twins and saw Elrohir eating as well. Elladan had not touched his food.

"Are you feeling alright, ion-nin?" Elrond asked. Elladan nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ada," he replied.

"Are you sure, Elladan?" his mother asked, concerned for her son.

"Yes, Ammë. It's fine. I'm just not hungry right now!" he said. "May I please be excused, Ammë?" he asked, his voice quieter than before. Celebrían nodded.

A few minutes later, Elrohir asked if he could leave. "I'm finished, Ada. May I go now?"

Elrond sighed. Soon it would be Arwen's turn. "Yes, ion-nin. You may go. If you can, could you try and figure out what is bothering your brother?" the Elven Lord asked.

"Yes, Ada," the younger twin replied. "I will try," he added. Shortly after Elrohir left, Legolas snuck out as well.

* * *

"'Dan?" Elladan turned around.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing. Ada just wanted me to find out what's up," his brother replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He and Ammë are worried about you, 'Dan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elladan replied.

"That's not true, and you know it." Both boys turned at the familiar voice.

"I'm fine, Ada," Elladan said.

"If you're sure, ion-nin. Your mother and I are just worried, Elladan," Elrond said.

"I'm fine," the older twins replied, annoyed.

* * *

Legolas walked out to the practice grounds after he had left breakfast. He needed to get away from his father for a while, and the fields seemed the perfect place. He took a bow and arrows with him.

A little while later, he decided he had had enough practice and figured he could go look for the twins now. He turned around when he heard voices, hoping to see Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas was disappointed when he saw his sister and her friends. Why were they out here? Why did they have to ruin his morning? Actually, it was more his father's fault his morning was ruined, for his father had been the one who said he needed to talk to him after breakfast, which he had forgotten to do.

He had forgotten! Oh boy. He would be in so much trouble with his father.

"Ha! I knew you'd be out here!"

"What do you want, Miriel?" he asked, annoyed with his sister once more. "And why did you follow me?"

"First, I didn't follow you. Ellie wanted to practice, so we came out here. Anyways, Ada is really mad, Legolas. I would get in there if I were you," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little!" Legolas muttered under his breath as he walked off. He knew his father would be angry and that he should hurry up some, but why rush into the land of torture?

* * *

Ellethana watched as Miriel set up her arrow. _'She must be good,'_ Ellie thought. She smiled as the arrow hit the target, only narrowly missing the center.

"Your turn," Miriel said, handing Ellie a bow and arrow. She was not thrilled with her shot, but she was okay with it. She was still young, so she figured she had plenty of time to improve.

Ellie handled the bow with great care, carefully setting the arrow in the proper place. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Just shoot already, Ellie," she said.

"I am," the other girl replied. "And do not interrupt me, Arwen." As soon as she let go of the sting, the arrow whizzed through the air and hit the center of the target.

"Awesome, Ellie!" Miriel said enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Ellie muttered, lowering her gaze and blushing. She did not like it when others praised her, for it made her blush and embarrassed her. She stared at her shoes. "It is your turn, Arwen," Ellie added, still staring at the ground.

"Alright," Arwen replied. "Thanks," she said to Miriel after the Princess handed her a bow and arrow. Arwen missed by a couple of inches.

"That is alright, Arwen," Ellie said gently.

"Well, well, well. _Someone_ is gloating!" Arwen snapped at her sister.

"Arwen! Ellie! Do stop!" Miriel said.

"I was not gloating, Arwen," Ellethana said softly. "I was merely saying you did fine. You just need more practice."

Arwen glared. Only her father and mother ever told her that she need to practice more. And Glorfindel, because he taught them during school. She also hated shooting things, so what was the point of practicing her aim if she never planned on killing anything?

"Ellie, go again!" Miriel said, excited.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because you're really good, and I like watching you. You're practically as good as Legolas, and you're more fun!" the younger girl replied. "But don't tell him I said that, please?" she added.

"Of course not, Miriel," Ellie said. "I will not tell Legolas."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ada," Legolas said loudly. "I forgot." He rolled his eyes. Why did his father have to be so unforgiving?

"Legolas," Thranduil began. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel a headache coming on. "Never mind, Legolas." The King walked away towards his quarters. Legolas bowed his head, placing a hand on his forehead. He was not running a fever, but he did have a headache.

"Perhaps if I go to my room for a little while…" he muttered.

"And do what?" Legolas spun around.

"Oh, hello, Elrohir," the blond elf said. "Where's Elladan?" he asked, looking around and not seeing the other twin. Elladan and Elrohir were almost inseparable.

"In bed." Elrohir shrugged. "He's not feeling well, so Ada made him go rest. Apparently, he has a sore throat or something like that. I don't know." Elrohir stopped and blushed slightly. He was rambling again. He always did that when he was worried or nervous about something.

Legolas smiled. He knew of this bad habit of Elrohir's. "I'm sorry to hear that. That's no fun."

The younger twin shrugged again. He was trying to stay calm, for his sake and Elladan's. Both his parents were worried about Elladan; why should he make his brother feel worse?

"By the way, Legolas, what were you going to do in your room?"

"Uh… nothing really. Just work on a project for Elf Scouts," Legolas fibbed.

"Do you want any help?" Elrohir asked. Legolas shook his head. That was the last thing he needed right now. "Okay," Elrohir said. "Maybe I'll go check on 'Dan."

* * *

Elladan was feeling a little bit better, but not much. "Ro, where's Legolas?"

Elrohir shrugged. "In his room, I suppose. He said something about an Elf Scouts project."

"And he doesn't want help?" Elladan's smile turned mischievous.

"What, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked, his voice uncertain. "And no, I'm not doing anything without you," he added when his brother's smile grew bigger.

"Fine, fine," Elladan replied. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"Yes, I think you should, since it was your idea!"

"Alright, I'm coming, that is, if Ada will let me get up."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Sure. Why not?" Elladan asked. Elrohir ran off to find their father. A few minutes later he was back, with Lord Elrond.

"I feel better, Ada," Elladan said. "Can I go play?"

"You do sound better, Elladan," Elrond said slowly. "I guess you may get up for a short while."

"Thank you, Ada!" Elladan replied.

* * *

Legolas knew he should not have lied to Elrohir, but he needed to get away from other elves if his headache was to go away. _Knock, knock_, came a sound from the door. He sat up on his bed.

"Who is it?" the Prince asked slowly.

"It's us. Can we come in?" Legolas groaned softly. He should have known the twins would come. He rolled his eyes.

"Not now. I'm – uh – busy right now. I'm – um – working on a project for Elf Scouts," he replied. Another lie.

"Do you want help, Legolas?"

"Uh… no. I'm – uh – almost done with it. Give me five more minutes, please?"

"Okay."

* * *

"He's not doing anything, 'Dan," Elrohir said softly, just outside Legolas's room.

"I know. But why would he lie?" Elladan replied.

"I don't know. Maybe something's wrong," Elrohir answered.

"Like what?" his brother asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's upset again."

"But why?" Elladan asked.

"I don't know," Elrohir said once more. He was beginning to get annoyed with his brother. "Remember what Ammë always says? She always tells us not to pry, so I don't think we should. I think we should just leave Legolas alone for a while, and he can come find us when he's ready," the younger elfling said. Now he was annoyed with his twin.

"Legolas," Elrohir said, knocking gently, "are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I just need some time alone," responded Legolas's voice.

"If you're sure," Elrohir replied. "See, I told you he was fine!" With that said, Elrohir ran. Elladan took off behind his brother, chasing him. Elrohir stopped suddenly when he bumped into Glorfindel.

* * *

Ellethana enjoyed playing with Miriel, even if she did not like Arwen very much. Miriel understood so much of what had happened to her, and Miriel also spoke Silvan.

"Wasn't that so much fun, Ellie?" Miriel asked in Silvan. Ellie nodded. She had had fun.

"That was. Are you sure your father will not be mad at you?" the cautious girl asked. Miriel shrugged. She did not care.

"I don't know. Who cares?" the Princess asked.

"Well, your father might," Arwen replied. She had been ignored by the other two and did not like it at all.

"I don't care if Ada gets mad. It is worth a lecture to spend time with my friends," the younger girl replied. "Anyways, it's not like we were missed at all." Just then, one of the servants came rushing up.

"Your Highness, his Majesty wishes to see you immediately," she said in Silvan.

"Of course, Silima," the Princess replied. She groaned to herself. _'No doubt a lecture from Ada,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She turned around when she felt her friends stare. "Ada insists that they call us that," she explained, for she had asked them not to address her in such a formal way.

Ellethana watched as Miriel walked off towards the palace and smiled. Miriel was annoyed. And so was her cousin, she said to herself, glancing at Arwen.

* * *

"Ada, I am sorry," she said, smiling slightly. Inwardly, the young Princess was not sorry. She was pleased with herself for doing something she would not normally do. Besides, playing with her friends had been fun! They had had a great time practicing their archery. Miriel had not had that much fun since before her mother died.

"What is it?" her father asked when she frowned.

"Nothing, Ada," Miriel replied quickly, not wanting her father to know what she had been thinking about. That would get her another lecture for… For what? She wondered. Why was Ada so them against talking about Naneth? She smiled again.

"Are you sure, Miriel?" the King asked. He worried about his daughter, who looked so much like her mother. Legolas did too. Thranduil knew he was hard on the young Prince, but he could not help it. He was trying to be patient, as Laurelin had always been reminding him. He felt a headache coming on, as he often did when he thought of his wife. "You are dismissed, Miriel. Do not be late for lunch."

Miriel nodded, grateful for the dismissal. She ran off to find Ellie and Arwen.

* * *

"Boys, you know better than to run in the halls," Glorfindel's strict voice said.

"We're sorry, Glorfy," the twins said together. Elladan glared at his brother, and Elrohir glared back.

"Boys, calm down, and stop glaring at each other. You should know better than that." All three elves turned around at the new voice. Glorfindel muttered something under his breath in Quenya. It was Elrond's advisor, Erestor. "Now, you two skedaddle off. Your father wants to see you," he said.

"Yes, Erestor," Elladan replied, shooting a look at his twin. Elrohir glared in return.

"What do you want, Erestor?" Glorfindel asked, glaring at the councilor.

"I was sent by Elrond to find the twins," he replied coolly. Neither one cared for the other very much, but neither could leave. Elrond need them both.

* * *

Legolas's headache had gone away, so he decided to look for Elladan and Elrohir. He heard voices coming from the bedroom where the twins were staying.

"Yes, Ada," someone, obviously one of the twins, said.

"Please forgive us," the other one added.

"Alright, boys. You may go. But if there is a next time, which I hope there is not, you _will_ be punished. Both of you. Do you understand?" This was no doubt Elrond's voice.

"Yes, Ada," they said in unison.

"Thank you," Elrond replied. The twins walked slowly out of their guest room, whispering to each other.

"Legolas!" they said when they saw their friend. "Are you done? Can you play?"

"Yes, and yes. I am done and I can play, although I want to go and practice my archery," Legolas replied. Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"Let's go," Elrohir said. The three boys walked out towards the practice fields, and once outside, broke into a run. By the time they arrived, they were also laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Elrohir paused. There was a question he wanted to ask Legolas, but he was afraid of the Prince's response.

"What's up, Ro?" Legolas asked, coming over to the younger twin who had stopped by the entrance.

"Legolas, what do you do when you're upset about your Naneth?" he asked in a quiet voice. Legolas paused, thinking.

"I…" He blinked back tears. "I work on my archery, Ro," he replied quietly. "Only Turin and Miriel know about it. Ada doesn't. Early every morning, since Naneth died, I have come out here and practiced my aim. I cannot tell Ada, for he will get angry with me. I get up before he does and work on my shooting. I also work with my knives," Legolas added. He started nibbling on his nails.

"Legolas," Elrohir said softly, a smile playing on his lips. "You are biting your nails again, mellon-nin." Legolas blushed slightly and pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"I cannot help it, Ro. It is useless to try and make me stop," he said sadly.

"Legolas, Ro!" Both of them turned around. "Are we going to practice, or are you two going to talk all day?" Elladan asked. Legolas sighed softly.

"Let's practice. I need to perfect my aim," Legolas said with a small smile. Elrohir smiled at his friend. Legolas was serious about this. Elrohir figured if something like that had ever happened to his Ammë, he would be serious as well.

* * *

At lunch, Miriel was talking softly with Legolas, which pleased Thranduil, for they had been arguing quite often lately. Elladan and Elrohir kept glancing at each other, and it pleased Elrond greatly to see that Arwen and Ellethana were holding a nice conversation. He smiled at his wife. Even Erestor and Glorfindel were getting along. They were talking of history and lore.

Celebrían smiled at Elrond. It was wonderful to see everyone getting along so well. She sighed softly, her smile turning into a slight frown.

"What is it, Cele?" Elrond whispered.

"I wish Laurelin was here to see this, that's all," Celebrían replied in a quiet voice. Elrond nodded and looked fondly over at the twins.

"I am glad the twins are getting along again. It always was hard when I fought with Elros," he muttered to himself.

Celebrían smiled again when she heard her husband. "Yes, it is nice to see them getting along. It was rough for some time earlier," she replied, making no reference to his comment about Elros. She knew it would be best if she did not say anything.

"Ada Elrond, may I be excused?" Ellethana's quiet voice asked this question some time later. She had finished her lunch and was eager to leave the table.

"Yes, you may, Ellethana," Elrond replied after sending a questioning look towards Celebrían, who nodded.

"Thank you," the girl said as she left the dining room in a brisk walk.

* * *

As Ellethana walked back to her room, she thought about everything that had happened to her since her parents died. _'Even Arwen and I were getting along at lunch today,'_ she thought with surprise. Arwen had always been mean to Ellie when she visited Lothlórien, so Ellie had resolved to not talking to Arwen when she visited. The only time she saw the other elven girl was when Auntie Galadriel had wanted to see her, and Arwen had been there too. Galadriel had tried to help the girls become friends, but… that had not worked. Arwen, for some reason, was dead set against Ellethana. It had hurt the sensitive girl before, but now Ellie just ignored it. Their conversation at lunch had been the first decent one with Arwen since her arrival in Rivendell.

_My Dear Butterfly,_

_So much has happened since I arrived in Rivendell less than a year ago. I love the Princess Miriel; she is ever so wonderful. Dearest, Arwen and I actually held an intelligent conversation today! It was a nice one too! She did not say anything mean to me; she was actually polite! It was amazing._

_Although I am having fun in Mirkwood and I am glad Arwen and I can talk to each other without getting mad or yelling, I still miss Tallie and Finna. They are my best friends, Butterfly. It is very sad, because I never see them anymore. I wish I could see them again. Perhaps when we stop in Lothlórien on the way back to Rivendell, I can convince Ada Elrond to let me visit them. I have not seen them for many months, not since I left to go to Rivendell._

_I hope that once we get back to Imladris, Arwen and I will continue to speak to each other. I hope we do not go back to the way it was before, for I did not like it. It was very lonely without anyone. That is why I wish I still lived in Lothlórien with Auntie Galadriel and Celeborn. I miss them so much! I wish they had come with us! I understand why they cannot. It is hard for them to leave, for Celeborn does not like Mirkwood. That I know. He said so quite often. And he does not like me. He did not like Ammë or Ada either. Although he seems to like Lord Elrond. I do not know why, for Lord Elrond took his daughter away to Rivendell. Oh well. It does not matter. I do not care._

_I miss Ada and Ammë. I wish they were alive, for I need them very much. I know Ada Elrond and Auntie Celebrían try, but it is not the same. I guess Miriel would understand, but I… I wish there was someone else for me to talk to. I know I can talk to Ada Elrond or Celebrían anytime I need to, but… I wish there was someone else. Someone like Ammë. Oh, I wish she had not died. I needed her so much! But she could not live without Ada, and Ada had already died. It broke my heart to see her leave, but it was better for her. I know that now. Her heart was broken, and it would not mend, not even with time. This was one wound time would never heal for her. My heart was broken completely after Ammë died. I still miss her and Ada. I guess I always will._

Ellethana's heart was still broken. She figured it would never completely heal from these hurts. Losing one parent was painful, but losing both, and in so little time, was even worse. She knew she would never be like other children; she had been different from the start, and it hurt. It really hurt when people made fun of her for anything. She hated it.

She wiped a runaway tear that had escaped from her eyes. That was when she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

Celebrían was worried about Ellie, for she knew this was a hard time for the girl. Also hearing the news about Laurelin had been hard on Ellie. Ellethana was very sensitive; both Cele and Elrond knew this. She had had a sad past, something that needed to be dealt with.

Celebrían frowned when she thought of her friend. She and Laurelin had been best friends growing up, along with Wilwarin, Ellie's mother. It was hard on her to see both of her friends gone. When she had received the news about her cousin, she had broken down and cried for hours. This had happened again, just a few months before the trip, when the family received news that Laurelin had died.

She knocked on Ellie's door. The door opened slowly. She looked at her cousin's daughter. The girl had tears running down her cheeks, and Celebrían could see Ellie's journal lying open on the desk. She smiled to herself. Ellie was almost always writing or drawing.

"Are you alright, Ellie, dear?" she asked softly.

Ellethana sniffed. "I think so, Auntie," she replied quietly as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I just miss Ada and Ammë."

"I understand," Celebrían said gently. "I miss them too. Wilwarin and I were best friends for many years, despite the fact that I was older than she was." Cele took a moment to see how Ellie would react. Ellie just stared at the ground. "It was very hard on me when your Ammë died, for I had not seen her in many years. She and your Ada visited Rivendell once after they were married, and the only other time I saw her after that was when you were born.

"You and Arwen were born within weeks of each other, and my Ammë, Galadriel, invited all of us to come over the Mountains for a while. The twins were three years old. That was the last time I ever saw my dear cousin. I loved her so much." Celebrían took a deep breath. Ellethana looked up, surprised to see that her mother's death had affected so many people. "It took me a few months before I was able to travel with a new baby, and when I saw you… Oh, Ellie, you were one of the most beautiful babies in the world!" Cele exclaimed. "You had your mother's eyes and your father's hair. And your cheeks! They were so rosy when you were little! I loved you the moment I saw you, Ellethana. And that love has never died or grown less. In fact, I love you even more now that you live with us and I get to see you every day. Do you know how happy that makes me to be taking care of my dearest cousin's daughter?" She looked at Ellie. The girl was looking at the ground, her cheeks a light pink color. But she nodded. Ellie's birth was not the last time Celebrían had seen her cousin, but she felt it was better left unsaid.

"Arwen does not like me," Ellie said quietly. "She hates me."

"Oh, Ellie," Celebrían said, gently pulling the girl into her arms. She could not deny the statement, for both she and Ellie knew it was true. "You know Arwen is stubborn. She will come around, trust me. She will." Ellethana nodded, comforted by her aunt's words.

* * *

"Naneth." The one small, whispered word held so much pain. He wiped away a tear.

"You must stop, Legolas," he told himself. "Ada would not approve."

"Whatcha doin', Legolas?" a voice asked from behind. He spun around.

"Nothing, 'Dan," he replied. "Just thinking."

"That's good. Ro and I wanted to know if you wanted to work on something with us." The older twin had one of his mischievous grins on his face, and Legolas was not sure if he should help or not.

"What are you two planning?" the Prince asked cautiously. He was wary, of course, for one had to be when dealing with the twin terrors, as Legolas had often heard them being called by older elves of Rivendell.

"Oh, just a little surprise for Arwen, that's all. We could help you come up with some for Miriel," Elladan said, still wearing the mischievous grin.

"Uh, I don't think so," Legolas replied.

"About what? Helping us or getting Miriel?"

"Both!" Legolas replied, his temper getting the better of him. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I just don't think Ada would be happy if we did that, especially right now. "

"Oh, alright. Ro and I are still going to figure out some way to get even with Arwen! She played a nasty trick on us last week, so now we have to get back at her!" Elladan was upset with his sister; that was obvious. But Legolas did not want to get involved with their problems. He had enough of his own to deal with!

"Maybe you should wait until you get home, Elladan," Legolas said. "I think your Adar would be angry with you if you tried to do anything here. Not to mention my father." Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Elladan replied. "Ada probably wouldn't be too happy with us if we did anything here."

"Or at home." Both boys turned around to find Lord Elrond coming up from behind them. "Yes, I heard most of your conversation, Elladan," he said, much to his son's annoyance.

"Well, she started it," Elladan complained.

"I do not care who started it, Elladan," Elrond replied. "It does not matter. What I do want is for it to stop."

"But Ada…"

"No 'but Ada's, Elladan. I want you and Arwen to stop, and I mean it," Elrond said. "Do you understand?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Ada. But what about Arwen?" Elladan asked.

"I will speak with her about it as well, but I want both of you to stop," Elrond replied strictly. "Have you seen Elrohir?" he asked, directing his question to both boys.

"Not since lunch, Ada Elrond," Legolas said quietly.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the room we're sharing, Ada," Elladan replied. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," Elrond said as he left to two boys.

"That was too close, Legolas," Elladan said when his father was out of earshot.

"Elladan, I'm not getting involved!" Legolas replied, raising his voice ever so slightly. Now he was very annoyed with Elladan, and there was no way he would get involved in the family's problems. "I have enough problems of my own to deal with right now," he added, rolling his eyes with the thought. "I'm sorry, Elladan, but I won't get involved in this one."

* * *

Miriel sat quietly in her room, thinking. Just thinking. She thought about everything that was happening or had happened. She hated the fact that her mother was killed. She hated it that her father was mean to her and her brothers. Aranhil did not seem to mind, for he was never home. The same was with Caunion; he was rarely around. Turin was almost always on duty for border patrol, so he did not have to deal with their father's wrath. Legolas, on the other hand, was like her. He did not have the choice of whether he wanted to leave or not. Like she did. She had no say in what she did, and it annoyed her. She hated having absolutely no control over her life.

"Perhaps I should go do something," she muttered to her doll, Mirima. "But what?" she asked.

"Perhaps you should work on your sewing." The voice behind her was mocking. She turned around.

"What do you want, Legolas?" she asked. She was annoyed with her older brother and did not want to work on her sewing.

"I heard you talking to yourself," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wasn't talking to myself," she answered.

"Then who were you talking to, Miriel?" he asked, his tone still mocking her.

"If you must know, I was talking to Mirima," Miriel said.

"Oh, so you don't talk to yourself, but you talk to your dolls?"

"Yes, actually, I do. And it a lot nicer than talking to you!" Miriel replied, looking at him. He glared at her, and she knew the comment stung.

"Fine, Miriel. Just don't get mad at me when others call you crazy." Her brother's tone was no longer mocking, and Miriel was surprised to find it strangely sorrow-filled.

"Legolas!" she called as he left. He turned around. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Me too, Miriel," he replied. "_She_ doesn't like it when we argue, does she?" Miriel shook her head.

"Naneth," she muttered. "We need you so much." Legolas nodded this time, tears stinging his eyes.

"Ada," he added. "We need you too."

* * *

Elrond was looking for his wife as he passed Miriel's room.

"Ada, we need you." He heard Legolas muttered these quiet words. They broke his heart. Did Thranduil not see how much his children were hurting?

"Perhaps I should try talking to him," Elrond muttered. "Perhaps he will listen to me." He turned around and walked towards the throne room in hope of find the king.

"Thranduil, are you blind?" This question was asked some time later when Elrond finally found his friend.

"What do you mean, Elrond?"

"How are you so blind to your children's pain?" the Elven lord asked, being very blunt.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked again.

"I mean," Elrond replied slowly, "how can you not see your children hurting? You're all they have, and both Legolas and Miriel are really hurting right now." He stopped to see how Thranduil would react.

"How do you know this?" he said, stuttering a little bit.

"I have watched them, Thranduil. They need you. In the short time I have been here, I have seen their hurt. Their pain. Your pain. I have been watching my wife as well. They used to be such good friends, Laurelin and Celebrían." Once more Elrond paused to see Thranduil's response. The Elven King just glared.

"Thranduil, listen to me. Your children need you. Now more than ever. But they are afraid. Afraid of your anger. Afraid of approaching you with how they feel. They are afraid, Thranduil, afraid," Elrond said. And with that, he turned around and left the King alone in the throne room.

* * *

Thranduil sat for a very long time in the throne room, thinking about what Elrond had said. What the Elven lord right? Were his children suffering? He did not know. He knew he himself was suffering greatly from the recent loss of his wife. Laurelin had always been so supportive of him, and he loved her. He knew there was no one else he would ever love so much.

"Ada?" He heard a small voice. He looked around, finding that there was nobody there.

"Ada?" the voice asked again.

"What is it?" he asked in return.

"I miss you," it replied. The words were harsh, and they cut him deeply.

"I cannot do it alone, Linny," he muttered. He had almost always called Laurelin Linny. That had been his pet name for her. It was like how Elrond called his wife Cele, although her given name was Celebrían. "It is too hard. I do not know what they need. Why did you have to leave us so soon?" he asked softly.

"Ada?" This time the voice was real. He looked down to find his daughter.

"Yes, Miriel?"

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, not know it would make her father cry.

"Nobody, Miriel," he said softly, wiping a tear away. "Nobody."

"But… I heard you say something, Ada," she replied.

"It was more to myself than anyone else," Thranduil answered.

"Ada," Miriel said gently, "U-nalla. I don't like it when you cry, Ada." He wiped away another tear that escaped. Miriel was so much like her mother. The same soft voice. The same look. The same sky blue eyes. The same beautiful face. It broke his heart to see it. He knew his children were hurting, but he had been unable to help them.

"Oh, Miriel," he replied, gathering her up into his arms. "Le melon, my daughter. I am sorry. You have been hurting, and I failed to see it," he said, his deep voice soft and gentle. "I was harsh on you and your brother, and I think I hurt you two more than you hurt.

"Your mother's death was hard on me, and it still is. Can you forgive me for not noticing your pain, Miriel?" Thranduil asked.

* * *

Miriel paused for a minute before she answered. Although she wanted to stay mad at her father for ignoring her, it seemed impossible. She knew he had been deeply hurt when her mother died, but at least he did not just give up on life like Ellie's mother had. She was grateful for that. She did not think she could stand losing both of her parents so close together.

Thranduil looked down at her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She nodded. "Yes, Ada. I have missed you," she muttered softly.

This time, the words did not cut Thranduil; instead, they were like healing, helping relieve some of his pain.

"Le melon, Ada," Miriel said. These three words meant so much to the King, more than anyone would ever know or understand.

"Thank you, Miriel. Is there anything else?" he asked, his voice still gentle.

"Maybe could you read me a bedtime story tonight?" she asked, her little voice hopeful. Her father nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Ada," she said, returning his smile.

* * *

It was much later, after dinner in fact, when Thranduil arrived in his daughter's room. He had forgotten what it was like to tuck his children in at night. He pulled the covers up to Miriel's neck and then read a story until he heard the soft, even breathing telling him she was asleep.

"Linny, don't you know how hard this is for me?" he whispered into the darkness, watching his daughter sleep. "Don't you know how much we all need you?" he asked. Miriel stirred, and her father gently pulled the blankets up once more. Then he treaded softly out of the room.

* * *

"Legolas?" The Prince thought he was dreaming, for that voice had rarely entered his room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is your father," the voice said.

"Is something wrong, Ada?" Legolas asked, somewhat concerned. Thranduil shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong, ion-nin. I just need to apologize for something," his father replied. "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused, Legolas. You were hurting, and I did nothing to help." He paused to see his son's reaction.

"It is alright, Ada. I know how much Naneth's death hurt you." Legolas spoke these words without thinking, and then stopped when his father frowned, fearing he had said wrong.

"No, Legolas. It was not all right. I hurt you and your sister by ignoring your pain. It was hard on you to lose your mother, just as it was hard on me to lose my wife," Thranduil said. "I am sorry if you think I ignored you. I know I was hard on you, and that fault is entirely mine. It was not your fault you look like your mother, and it was not fair of me to be hard on you because of it. It was just so hard for me to look at you and not see Linny."

Legolas smiled upon hearing his mother's name. The fact that his father could talk about his mother and not cry was a huge improvement. The young Prince wiped away a tear.

"I am sorry, Legolas," his father said once more. "Can you forgive me for being so ignorant?" Legolas nodded.

"Yes, Ada. Le melon." Once again the two small words were healing more than anything. To know that his children still loved him, even though he had been so mean, was one of the nicest things that had happened to him in a long time.

"Good night, ion-nin," Thranduil whispered as Legolas closed his eyes. Legolas opened them again.

"Good night, Ada," he muttered softly. "Le melon."

"Le melon, ion-nin," his father replied. "I love you."


	3. Ellie's Bad Day

Chapter 3

Ellethana was extremely quiet the next morning, more than normal. Miriel did not know what was wrong, and she was worried about her new friend.

"Ellethana," Arwen sneered quietly, in order that her parents would not hear.

"Don't call me that," Ellie snapped loudly, using a contraction that she rarely used. "Ada Elrond, may I please be excused?" she asked formally, lowering her voice to a whisper and turning towards Elrond.

"Yes, Ellie. You may," Elrond replied. She had barely touched her food, but Elrond decided not to make a big deal about it. He knew Ellie did not need it that morning. Ellie nodded her thanks. As she left the table, Miriel saw her wipe a tear away.

* * *

As soon as Ellie reached the safety of her room, she burst into tears. She had not wanted to go to breakfast in the first place, but her presence had been required. At least Elrond had understood. At least he let her go. She knew she would have a visitor later that morning, but she was determined not leave her room, unless the need was dire.

Why was Arwen being so mean again? She knew it annoyed Ellie to no end when people called her by her full name, especially around this time of the year. So why had she done it?

* * *

"Celebrían, what's wrong with Ellie?" Miriel asked shortly after breakfast had finished.

Celebrían sighed, thinking of how to answer the girl without hurting Ellie's feelings. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you, Miriel. Ellie should, if she wants. I think you should go talk to her," the older elf replied.

"Okay. But will she talk?" the young Princess asked.

"Perhaps. I think you should go find that out," Cele answered softly.

* * *

Miriel walked slowed towards Ellie's room, not sure of how to approached her. "Ellie?" she said, knocking quietly.

Inside, Ellethana sat on her bed. She had known this was coming by the way Miriel had looked at her as she left. She did not want to open the door, but it would be rude if she did not. She slowly opened the door. "Hi, Miriel," she whispered.

"Hi," Miriel replied. "Could I come in?"

"Sure." Once they were inside, Miriel asked the question.

"What's wrong, Ellie?"

Ellie sighed. How could she answer that without opening herself up to so much pain? It was a long time before she answered. She blinked back her tears, trying not to cry. "It w…was f…four years a…ago to…tonight," she stuttered, shaking her head sadly.

"What happened?" Miriel asked softly, gently placing her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellethana paused for a moment. Would Miriel understand? Yes, she would. She had recently lost her mother, not more than four months back. She would understand. "My Ammë d…died," she whispered finally. The older girl took a moment to compose herself. "She was so filled with grief; she just could not live without Ada. It was only a few months after he was killed," she added sadly.

Miriel gasped quietly. "I'm so sorry, Ellie," she replied. It was a terrible thing for someone so young to have to go through so much pain in such a short amount of time.

"She loved him too much to let go," Ellie said softly. "She loved him more than she loved me. I guess that makes sense, but I wish she had not died." Miriel nodded as Ellie continued. "It was so hard to lose them both, especially at that age. And so close together. It was only a few months apart."

"I understand how you feel, Ellie," Miriel replied. "It has been really hard on my Ada since Naneth died, and I miss them both. Before Naneth died, Ada was happy, and he used to play with us sometimes. But now, Ada is always busy, and he never has time for us anymore," she explained. "Except I think things will finally get better." These words were not more than a faint whisper, although Ellie's sharp elven ears heard it. She nodded, choosing not to comment.

"After Ammë died, I lived with Auntie Galadriel until I moved to Rivendell a few years later. She loved me very much and told me things I had never known before," Ellethana said. "She told me that whenever Ada left us, he had pain in his eyes. I had never noticed this before, since I was so young. It was hard for me after they died; I did not understand exactly what had happened with Ammë. I was confused, since I knew elves could not die, but Auntie Galadriel explain it to me. I still wish it was different though. If only I could go back and change things…" she murmured softly.

* * *

Celebrían walked passed Ellie's guest room, checking up on the two girls. It broke her already fragile heart that both had so much pain as children. A child should be free to run and play, not have to worry about death and such things. She would have done almost anything to save Ellethana's parents or Miriel's mother. She hated seeing the girls hurt so much.

She heard the girls' voices through the door.

"I know. It hurts so much, doesn't it?" Miriel said.

"Yes, it does," Ellie replied quietly. Celebrían could almost see the tears running down Ellie's cheeks. She knocked gently on the door.

"It is just me, darling," she said. The door opened, slowly revealing two young girls with tear-stained faces.

"It is hard, Auntie," Ellie said. Celebrían nodded and walked over to give her a hug. Ellie wiped the tears from her face. "Especially today." The quiet words were whispered, and they broke Celebrían's heart. It was hard on all them today, for there had been many who loved the light-hearted healer. Wilwarin's death had affected Cele more than she let on, and now Laurelin's death only months ago just added to her grief.

"Everything will be fine," Cele murmured softly as she held the girl in her arms. Miriel sniffed. Celebrían, releasing Ellie, opened her arms up for a hug with the Princess. "Miriel, everything will be fine," she repeated in a quiet whisper. Ellie wrapped her arms around Miriel as well.

"I guess I feel a little bit better," Miriel said after a few minutes. It was true. It had been many weeks since she had had a mother-type hug. And it helped that it came from one of her mother's dearest friends while growing up.

"That's good. I know I feel a little better too," Celebrían replied. "How about you, Ellie?"

"I do not know. I feel the same, Auntie," Ellie said after a while. She sighed. "It still hurts a lot," she muttered to herself.

Celebrían paused as she heard the soft-spoken words of her cousin's daughter. She hated the fact that such a young girl had so much to deal with. "Ellie, what did Arwen say this morning that upset you so much?" she asked gently, deciding to change the subject. Ellethana needed something other than her parents' death to think about. The girl looked up at her, her expression sad.

"Must I?" she asked. Celebrían nodded. Ellie sighed again. "I… I… don't want to," was all she said. Celebrían noticed that Ellie used a contraction, which she did not usually do. Something was really bothering her.

"Come. I will not be mad at you, Ellie," Cele said softly.

"I do not want to," she repeated, her face mournful.

"Come, Ellie. It is alright. I will not tell anyone else if you tell me," Celebrían promised.

"Arwen… sh…she called me…" Ellethana's sentence was left unfinished as the tears choked her. They spilled over.

"What did she call you?" the older woman asked. Ellie glanced towards Miriel, as if she did not want the younger girl hearing her. Celebrían understood the motion. "Miriel, could we have a moment alone?"

"Of course," the Princess replied. Ellethana watched Miriel walk out, thankful Celebrían had asked.

"She called me… Ellethana," the girl said quietly, tears running down her face.

"Oh, Ellie," Cele said gently. "It will be alright. Don't worry." What else could she say? She did not want to hurt Ellie's feelings. She loved Ellie and knew it would hurt the girl if Arwen did it again.

"I do not like it, Celebrían." The voice startled the older elf, and she looked down. The tears on Ellie's face had increased, and the young girl wiped them away.

"I know, Ellie. I know." There was nothing else for her to say. And what could she do, other than reprimand her daughter for being mean?

"She knows how much it hurts, and how vulnerable I am, especially today," Ellie said softly. "She knew she could hurt me today. That is why she was so nice yesterday. I told her about how much this time of year hurts. And how much pain there is for me. And she used it to be mean," she added in a whisper. Celebrían gathered Ellie into a hug.

"It will be alright, Ellie," she said quietly. Celebrían did not want to call her by her full name, for, although she did not usually mind, it might upset her more at that point.

* * *

"Legolas! Are you coming?" A boy's voice could be heard shouting throughout the Halls of Mirkwood. Legolas winced, for he knew his father would be angry if he heard the yelling.

"Yes, I'm on my way," the reply said. "What is it, 'Dan?" he asked when he found the older twin alone.

"Nothing," Elladan replied, shaking his head. "I just remembered something. But it is nothing. I can handle it." It seemed to Legolas that he was trying to convince himself as well as the younger elf.

"Elladan," Legolas said softly, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," the older one replied. "It is nothing. I need to find my brother and sister," he said urgently. Legolas now knew something was wrong, for Elladan rarely needed to find his younger sister.

"Why do you need Arwen?" he asked.

"I need to talk to her, that's all," Elladan answered.

"Well, do you want any help?" the Prince asked.

"No. I got it." Now Elladan sounded relaxed, but the blond elf was not convinced. He was still sure something was wrong. "I just need to talk to them, although it may be too late. Arwen seems to have forgotten already, and we are only a few hours into the day," Elladan added softly, as if talking to himself. Legolas gave him a funny look, trying to understand what was going on.

"Elladan, something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what's up," Legolas said. "Although it would make my job a whole lot easier if you would just tell me." Elladan shook his head.

"I cannot, Legolas. I am sorry, but I have to find Elrohir and Arwen. Immediately," he added, rushing off.

* * *

"Arwen, why were you being so mean to Ellie this morning?" Arwen shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, sounding bored. "Why do you care, Elladan?" she asked, her tone now turning snobby. "Did you decide that you're her protector now?"

"No," Elladan snapped. "I was just worried about her, because she hasn't been acting normal since we arrived here," her brother replied. Arwen rolled her eyes. Why should she care?

"Don't roll your eyes, Arwen. You know Ada wants her to feel comfortable with us," Elrohir warned. "Ada would be upset with you if he knew."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know," their sister responded, rolling her eyes again.

"Arwen, do not be disrespectful," a voice said from behind. All three elflings turned around to find Lord Elrond.

"Hi, Ada," Elladan and Elrohir said.

"Hello, boys. Hello, Arwen. Arwen, I want you to be nice to Ellie. It is extremely hard for her to adapt to living in a new home," Elrond said, looking from one child to another. "All of you need to make her feel welcome in our home. Especially now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada," Elrohir said, answering for both he and his twin. Elladan nodded. "We will," he added.

"Arwen?" her father asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Ada," she replied, groaning to herself.

"And Arwen, I want you to go apologize to Ellie for what you said this morning. You really hurt her feelings," Elrond added.

"Yes, Ada," she repeated. How did her father know? She glared at her older brothers. What a pain they were!

* * *

"Everyone always called her Wil." The words were whispered to an empty room. "Wilwarin," the girl said softly. "That was her name." She tried to stop them, really she did. But she could not. They fell no matter how hard she attempted to hold them back. She thought that after they died, she would have no more tears left. She was wrong. The tears and the hurt seemed to multiply, especially on days like this one.

* * *

It was time for lunch, and Miriel noticed one person was missing. She frowned. Where was Ellie?

Celebrían smiled sadly when Miriel looked towards her, the girl's face questioning. Ellie had decided to skip lunch that day, saying she did not feel well. Celebrían knew that, although that might have been true, Ellethana's real reason was simply the fact that this was a bad day for her, every year.

"Elrond," she whispered to her husband, "I am worried about Ellie."

"Where is she?" Elrond asked, looking around.

"She is in her room. She was not hungry, so I let her stay there. I hope you do not mind," Celebrían replied. Elrond shook his head.

"Why are you worried?"

"When I asked her why she wanted to skip lunch, she said she was not feeling well. Elrond, I know this is not unusual for her right now, but I am worried about her. Will you at least go and check on her after lunch?" Cele pleaded.

"Alright," Elrond replied after a moment. "I will." He sighed to himself. He knew Ellethana would not like it if he just barged in to her room, so he would have to handle this situation very carefully.

* * *

"He called her Linny." Legolas was passing by his sister's room after lunch when he heard her quiet words. He nodded, for although Miriel may not remember, he did. His father had always called his mother Linny, unless he had been upset or something. If he was talking to her and they heard 'Laurelin,' then they all knew something was wrong. Except maybe for Miriel.

"Linny," he heard her mutter.

"Miriel," he said, opening the door.

"He called her Linny, Legolas," his sister said, tears in her eyes. "He talked about her."

"I know," her brother said softly. "I know."

"Did he always call her that?"

"Most of the time, he did. He didn't if he was mad at her, but he did all the other times. He really loved her," Legolas said.

"He apologized," Miriel whispered.

"I know," Legolas repeated. "I wonder why." Miriel nodded. She wondered too.

Legolas looked puzzled. It was not like their father to apologize. In fact, he almost never did. It had been a long time since Legolas heard his father say "I'm sorry."

* * *

Ellethana did not try to stop the tears from falling. She had skipped lunch that day, saying she was not hungry and did not feel well. It was true. She was not feeling well, but it was not unusual. She had been ailing on and off since her parents died. And she was not hungry either. That was true as well. There was a knock on the door.

"Ellie," a male voice said. She recognized the voice as Lord Elrond's.

"You can come in, Ada Elrond," she called quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ellie?" he asked when he entered. He was concerned for her; he cared greatly for the girl. And it was not just for Celebrían that he did this. He needed to know himself that she was alright. She was as precious to him as Arwen or the twins. He loved her like his own, even though she had only been with them for a year. And it hurt him when she was like this. "Are you alright?" he asked again when she did not answer.

"I do not know," she replied. "I do not feel well today," she said softly. Elrond sighed silently to himself. Why did this always happen? He gathered her into his arms.

"Ellie, it will be alright," he muttered, almost as much to her as to himself. She looked up at him.

"How do you know?" she asked. Elrond was quiet for a minute then started slowly.

"My parents died when I was young. I had no one except for my brother Elros. Then Gil-galad came. He was always there for me." Elrond paused, thinking back over the many of thousand years, back to the First Age.

"Then what happened?" Ellie asked, for she had never heard this story before. Elrond sighed deeply.

"We had to make a choice. The choice that would decide our fates. To be elven forever or be a human. Elros chose a human. We only saw each other once after that day." Elrond stopped, unable to continue.

Ellethana looked up at Elrond, surprised to find tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before, and she was afraid. "Ada Elrond," she said quietly, "it will be alright."

Elrond took a deep breath and nodded. "I know," he replied with a smile. "It always has been. Le melon, Ellethana," he added.

* * *

Arwen went looking for her father, to tell him that she could not apologize to Ellie, since Ellie was nowhere to be seen. She was passing the girl's room when she heard her father say something. She moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Le melon, Ellethana," she heard her father say. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" her father asked.

"It's Arwen," she replied. "Can I come in?"

"Not right now," Elrond said.

"Fine. I'll come back later." She was annoyed that her father would not let her in to apologize, since he had been the one who told she needed to.

* * *

Ellethana paused when Lord Elrond called her by her full name. She was somewhat used to him calling her that, but she was not sure how she felt about it. It was painful for her to hear the words. "Ada Elrond, u-nalla," she said softly. "Please do not cry, Ada Elrond."

Elrond wiped a tear away from his face. He was surprised at himself, for it was rare for him to cry in front of others. He tried not to think of his twin, but when he did, the tears were difficult to stop. Only a few knew how emotional he really was. His brother had hurt him badly, and it was a pain that did not leave with time. He knew Ellie's was of the same kind. She had lost someone, two some ones, dear to her. What could he do to ease her pain?

"I know, Ellie. It is hard on all of us," he said quietly.

"Yes. Yes it is," she repeated.

* * *

Legolas left his younger sister's room, confused and needing to do something. "'Dan," he muttered when he came across one of the twins.

"I'm Elrohir, Legolas," the twin replied quietly.

"Oh, sorry. So, do you want to do something with me?" he asked.

"Like what, mellon-nin?" Elrohir returned.

"Uh, I don't know. Practice archery?" he replied, obviously distracted.

"Um, sure." The two boys headed out towards the practice fields. Once they were alone, Elrohir grabbed Legolas's sleeve. "Legolas, are you okay?"

Legolas did not respond right away. "Legolas," Elrohir repeated, "are you okay? Really okay?" Still no response from the Prince. "Legolas! What's up?" he asked quietly. Elrohir knew he was pushing more than normal, but he had to know what was bothering his friend.

Legolas thought for a few minutes before replying. "Nothing, Ro. Nothing's wrong," he replied, not sounding very convincing.

"Legolas," Elrohir said softly, placing his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "You know that isn't true. There is something bothering. Otherwise you wouldn't care what we're doing."

Legolas gasped softly and did not answer. He was surprised by Elrohir's insight to his feelings. "I… I don't know. Ada apologized last night," he said finally. His father's apology had made him uneasy. Something was not right.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ro, Ada never apologizes for anything, at least not that I can remember. This is the first time _ever_!" Legolas replied, deciding it would do no good to lie to his friend anymore.

"Legolas, aren't you happy? I mean, you've waited this long for him to notice you, and he finally does. So what if he apologizes? Isn't that better than not apologizing?"

Legolas shrugged, turning away from the younger twin. He pulled away from Elrohir's grip. What difference did it make? He did not care one way or the other. It unnerved him to hear his father apologize. "I'm sorry, Ro. It just surprised me, that's all."

"That's okay, Legolas," Elrohir replied. "I understand."

"Ro, I don't think I want to do archery anymore," Legolas said. "I don't know what I want to do." He frowned. He turned around and headed back towards the Palace.

"Legolas! Wait up!" Elrohir called after him. But Legolas was too far away to hear him, for after a minute he broke into a run.

* * *

Legolas had to draw. It was the only thing to get his mind off his problems. As soon as he got to his room he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Naneth," he whispered softly, recalling her lovely face. He drew a picture he was proud of. Sitting on their bed were his parents, the King and the Queen. They looked happy, and they were looking lovingly down at a baby. Miriel. Around them were Legolas, Turin, Caunion, and Aranhil. Everybody was happy.

He remembered all the times he had fought with his sister, and his mother had broken it up. He thought of all the lovely trips they had taken as a family, either to Rivendell or Lothlórien. He thought of all the wonderful memories of his fun-loving mother. All the times she hugged him. All the times she made him feel better after being hurt so many times. All the times she saved him from his father's wrath. All the times she had given him a hug after a hard day. All the happy times the family had celebrated. All their birthday parties. And all the hard times too. He thought of the time Caunion had almost died. Of the time he had slapped Miriel and gotten in trouble. Of the time Turin had almost hit Aranhil with an arrow, and Ada had gotten extremely mad. Of the time Miriel had gotten left behind in Lothlórien after a family trip. Of the time when, being dared by his older brothers, Legolas played a terrible trick on Miriel and made Turin take the blame.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" a voice asked from the doorway. He spun around, still holding the picture in his hands.

"What does it matter to you?" he returned.

"I was just wondering. But if that's the way you're going to act, then…" His sister whirled around and headed out.

"Miriel, wait," he said, reaching out his hand to stop her. "I'm sorry. I was just working on a drawing."

"You know how Ada feels about drawing, Legolas," she replied.

"Yes, I know. I just really needed to get this idea on paper, and…" His voice trailed off.

"You were smiling. You haven't smiled very much lately. Can I see the picture?" she asked, changing the subject. Legolas sighed. Did he really want Miriel to see it?

"I guess so," he said after a few minutes. He handed it to her.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Is that…?" she asked, pointing.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's you. And that's me, Turin, Caunion, and Aranhil," Legolas replied, pointing at each one as he said the names.

"And look at Ada and Naneth. They look so happy," she whispered.

"They were. They were thrilled to have a daughter, and they were happy together," her brother replied. She had tears in her eyes, and her brother embraced her.

"I miss her, Legolas," Miriel said softly.

"Me too, Miriel. Me too."

* * *

Was it true? Did he not smile anymore? Was Miriel right? He frowned. It seemed like a frown was almost always on his face now. But how could he smile when his heart was broken?

It was not always like it was now. Once, he had rarely stopped smiling. His older brothers had teased him, saying that if he did not stop, his face was going to freeze into a smile. He smiled at the memory.

"Legolas?" The Prince turned around, finding Elrohir standing in the doorway.

"What?" He frowned. What was Elrohir doing here?

"Legolas, something is wrong. What's up?" the younger twin asked, gently laying his hand on the Prince's arm.

"Nothing is wrong, Elrohir," Legolas replied, his voice annoyed.

"You do not smile enough, mellon-nin," Elrohir said softly. "Your smile always made me happy." Legolas looked around the room, his face a light pink colour. So Miriel was right, and she was not the only who noticed. It was not his fault he did not smile. He just was not happy very often, and there was no reason to smile anymore. "I wish you would smile, Legolas," Elrohir added.

"It is hard, Ro," Legolas muttered. "I miss her so much. Before… before she died, it was easy to smile, because I was happy. But now, there is a hole in my heart, and I fear it will never be filled."

"I know, Legolas," Elrohir replied, gently laying his hand on the younger elf's shoulder. "But I think smiling will help heal you." Legolas nodded, knowing Elrohir was right.

"I can't," he said after a few minutes.

"Why?"

"It is too hard. She always knew just what to say, just what to do to make me happy. She was the only who really understood me," Legolas answered. "Now there is no one. Ada does not understand me, or my need to draw." The elf paused.

"The last time I tried to give him one of my drawings, he got really mad and yelled. I hate it when he yells. Especially at Miriel. She's so young, and sensitive. I know it hurts her when Ada yells and gets mad. It is also hard on Aranhil, since he's the oldest. But he is away most of the time."

"But what about you, Legolas? How are you doing?"

"It hurts a lot," Legolas replied, frowning slightly. "I really miss her, especially at night. She always loved us equally, never playing favorites. Ada, on the other hand…" his voice trailed off, his sentence left unfinished. Elrohir just smiled.

"Ada, on the other hand, doesn't like me. That's obvious. Anyone can tell that he…"

"Legolas, Legolas," Elrohir chided gently. "Now, you know that's not true. He still loves you; he just has a hard time showing it."

"How do you know?" Legolas asked, raising his voice.

"Legolas, calm down," Elrohir said. "I think we should go outside for a while." With that he grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him out towards the practice fields.

* * *

"Elrohir," Legolas said some time later. "It is getting dark out. Perhaps we should head back before we're missed."

"Yes, you're right." Elrohir's face fell immediately. "Legolas! I think we may have missed dinner!"

"Oh my gosh. I think you're right!" Legolas replied, his voice tense. "Ada is going to kill me."

"Well, let's get going!"

* * *

Ellethana sat quietly at the dinner table, waiting. They all sat waiting at the table, the food set out in front of them. All except Elrohir and Legolas. Where could they be?

Arwen frowned at Miriel. Where were the two boys? This was not the first time Elrohir had been late for supper, but that time he and Elladan had gone exploring and gotten lost in the woods. Now it was Elrohir and Legolas.

Ellie sighed softly. She wished she could excuse herself, but Elrond would not allow it. She had already missed lunch; she did not want to upset him further by missing dinner as well. She turned around when she heard voices.

"You are late, Legolas," the King said, his voice full of anger.

"Yes, I know, Ada. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. It won't happen again," the Prince muttered, staring at the ground.

"Legolas! Look at me when I am talking to you," Thranduil said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ada. Elrohir and I lost track of time, and…" His voice trailed off. Elrohir looked at his father pleadingly.

"Ada! Really. That's what happened. We went out to the practice fields late this afternoon and lost track of time. We're sorry," Elrohir said, his clear grey eyes beseeching his father's.

"Alright," Elrond finally said after a moment of searching his son's eyes. "We will talk about this later, Elrohir." He glared at his younger son, informing the young elf his father was being serious.

"Ada?" Legolas said softly.

"We will discuss this after supper, Legolas," his father said in the same stern voice.

"Yes, Ada," the Prince replied obediently as he sat down.

Ellie gave a small smile when she saw Miriel looking her way. She knew she must look terrible. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were tear-stained, and her whole demeanor was sad. She looked down at her lap, her hazel eyes sad. She looked up again when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Ellie, Arwen has something she would like to say to you," Lord Elrond said, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"Ada! Must I do it now? Can't it wait till we're alone?" Arwen implored. Elrond shook his head.

"No. Now, Arwen," he said after a minute of silence, his deep voice growing impatient.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Ellie," she muttered, her face hot with embarrassment. Why did her father have to make her apologize in front of everyone?

"Thank you, Arwen," the other girl said softly.

* * *

It was a little bit later, and the group had just started eating. Ellethana looked up suddenly and gently fingered her necklace. Her eyes went blank, and she frowned.

"What is it, Ellie dear?" Celebrían, who was sitting next to her, asked softly, placing her hand on the girl's arm. This kind gesture startled Ellie.

"I…I… I must go." The young girl's face was pale, her eyes filled with pain. Celebrían shot a look at Elrond who nodded.

"You may be excused, Ellie," he said. Ellie stood up and nodded her thanks. She could not speak. Then, blinking back tears, she ran out of the room.

* * *

Back in her room, Ellethana's tears overflowed. Tonight was going to be a very hard night, long as well. For, it had been four years ago when her mother died, late in the night. She remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

_Her mother lay on the fleet, asleep. _

"_Ammë!" seven-year-old Ellethana cried, the tears flooding her eyes. "Ammë!" Her mother opened her eyes and tried to smile. Then she died. _

"_Ammë! Wake up!" Ellie said, unable to contain the tears filling up her hazel eyes. She knelt down by her mother's body and spent the rest of the night crying until she cried herself to sleep. _

She stopped the memory, tears threatening to overtake her. She had not believed her mother was dead, not even when Galadriel came and said so. It was too much to handle for the little girl.

She felt sick, even though she had barely eaten anything that day. The tears spilled out. She did not even bother wiping them away this time.

* * *

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to block out his father's angry voice.

"Legolas!" his father said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Ada," Legolas replied, his voice annoyed. He took a deep breath. And things were just starting to get better.

"Legolas, you are grounded for two weeks."

"What? Two weeks? Ada, that's not fair!" Legolas complained. His father held up a hand, signaling for the elven boy to stop.

"Enough, Legolas. Do you want it longer?" The boy shook his head. "Good. Then no complaining. Do you understand?" Legolas nodded; what else could he do?

"Yes, Ada. I understand," he replied, rolling his eyes. "May I be excused now? It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"Yes, Legolas. You are dismissed." Thranduil sighed. To be honest, he hated having to punish his children, but sometimes there was no other choice.

* * *

Legolas groaned as he walked back to his room. He was grounded for two weeks, just because he had been hanging out with Elrohir. Two full weeks just for being with a friend. It was completely unfair.

Laurelin would not have allowed Thranduil to punish Legolas for that long, just for hanging out with the sons of Elrond.

"I must sit down," he said to himself, for suddenly he felt light-headed. He was just a few yards away from his room, so he continued towards it quickly. Upon his arrival, he lay down on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead. It was warm.

* * *

Miriel's face fell as she thought of her mother again. The fact that her father had called her mother Linny was no surprise to her. She had heard them talking often, for they loved each other greatly. Legolas had said the only time he did not call her Linny was when he was mad at her. Miriel could not remember a time when her father had yelled at her mother.

The girl climbed down from her tree, the tree she sat in whenever she was upset or sad or just needed some time alone. She started to head back towards the palace, as it was growing darker by the minute. She was not afraid of the dark; she just did not want to be caught outside late at night. Once she arrived in her room, she lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

It was late at night, and one young girl sat silently on her bed, tears spilling out of her eyes. It was impossible for her to sleep. Would it always be like this?

It had not always been like this. There was a time when she was the happiest elf in Middle Earth. She used to laugh and run and play, just like any other young elfling. But that all changed four and a half years ago, when, after being gone for five months, he was killed.

More tears spilled as she thought of the day she found out her beloved father had been killed.

"_Are you sure, Galadriel?" Wilwarin asked. _

"_Yes, I'm sure, Wil," Galadriel said. "I'm sorry, but Gil-gond was killed by orcs." _

_Young Ellethana burst out in tears. Her mother walked over and hugged her. "Ammë, is that what really happened?" she asked. _

"_Yes, Ellethana, dear. It did happen," Wilwarin replied. Galadriel came over and put her hand on Ellie's shoulder. _

"_Ellethana," she said in a firm voice, "remember this your entire life: your father loved you very much. I could see it in his eyes when he had to leave. It pained him to go away, because he loved you and your Ammë." _

Ellethana choked on her tears, caught up in the terrible memory of her father's death. She took several deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. Why was it so hard?

She still could not believe her precious parents were dead, not even after four long years without them. She loved Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrían dearly, but it was not the same as having her own parents with her, to watch her grow, to love her. She knew Elrond and Celebrían loved her, for both had said so earlier that day.

Ellie sat upright in her bed, grabbing her journal off the nightstand. If there was anything that would help her right now, it was writing.

_My Butterfly,_

_I cannot sleep tonight, and I know the reason. It was four years ago tonight that my beloved Ammë died. It has been extremely hard for me since her death, and I miss both she and Ada greatly. Especially on nights like tonight. It must be hard for the Princess Miriel, for she lost her mother just a few months before. Actually, I know it is hard for her. She told me about her Naneth, and Auntie Celebrían and the Lady of Mirkwood were good friends. I think Ammë was too._

_Ammë told me stories about how sad she was when Laurelin left Lothlórien, and then when the Lady Celebrían left. She and Celebrían were cousins, and best friends too. I know she misses my Ammë a lot._

_Will the pain never leave? Will it always be there? It seems like it. I cannot make it go away, and I do not know what to do. Although I am an elf, and I require little sleep, I do wish I could sleep at least a little while tonight. That does not seem possible, for the pain is too great. It also annoys me that Arwen thinks I have no feelings. Why must she be so mean? Does she not know my feelings are delicate? Sometimes I hate her, even though I know I should not. Ammë taught me that I should love everyone, but how can I love someone when it is obvious that they hate me? I do not know what to do about her. It is hard living with someone who hates you like Arwen hates me. Why does she hate me so? I cannot understand what I have done to her to make her hate me like she does. Perhaps I should ask. Do you think that would be a good idea?_

She stopped writing as the tears fell once more. She hated it when this happened. She hated having tears that never seemed to stop. And there were everlasting tears that would never leave.


End file.
